


A Destiny To Change

by Andwee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Baggins in Love, Bilbo is confused, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, M/M, Miscommunation, More like lack of communication that leads to a bit of confusion and drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solstice Ball, Thorin In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwee/pseuds/Andwee
Summary: A simple change in the course of Fate when the Goddess Vadar wants a better ending than the one Middle Earth already got. In this new story, Frodo is to be raised in Erebor with his uncles (you read that right! Plural!) and he is to fall in love with a certain dwarven prince in the hopes that this time, he will not fall victim to his quest and lose his sense of belonging to Middle Earth by the time Sauron is destroyed.This story starts out with Bilbo and Thorin’s story of falling in love after the battle of the five armies ( everyone lives), and then much later on, we follow Frodo as he falls in love ( once he’s an adult) with Fili and saves Middle Earth without feeling like he needs to leave to the undying lands~The author is very bad at summaries
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Fíli, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my beautiful people!  
> Boy oh boy do I have to warn you, this is going to be a long ride! If you're here for Frodo/Fili, you might have to wait a while before that happens but meanwhile, we still have that Bagginshield goodness! I do have to warn yall, for frodo and fili, I have decided to make frodo older than he is canonically so that he is age-appropriate to end up with fili. I will explain the age change when the time comes but I can warn you that Fili will know Frodo when the little hobbit is 12 and up, but their relationship will remain platonic until frodo is fully grown, mature, and considered an adult (i believe I've read that it is the age of 33 for hobbits). The age gap will be equivalent to fili being 10 years older than frodo when they get serious (i say equivalent since dwarves have a life expectancy of 250, meanwhile its 100 for hobbits, which means that age cannot be exactly compared). If you do not feel comfortable with the idea of such an age gap ( i promise you, they will only be friends with nothing non-platonic until frodo is much older), then you can either not read this fic or stop after the love story between Thorin and Bilbo.

~

Vadar looked down at the scene that played before her very eyes. The Lake of Fate showed her that, for the first time, she had succeeded. Sauron was vanquished! She had finally done it, and surprisingly, it was all thanks to two little hobbits from the Shire. The Lady of the Stars had won peace and harmony for her precious Middle Earth. 

It hadn't been easy in reality. She had done this scenario many times, each time guiding the ring to a different creature in hopes that it would not seduce them into the darkness. In fact, for the briefest moment, she had feared her failure in choosing Frodo as the Ring-bearer many times, but with the help of friends and allies, he had made it.

And yet… this ending did not please her. There was something rather bittersweet about the fact that Frodo never recovered from his quest and ultimately left Middle Earth without even getting to enjoy it. He had saved it after all! He deserved some good other than leaving for those  _ boring  _ undying lands. The little hobbit deserved happiness, joy,  _ love _ .

_ Ohhhhh… _ it all made sense now… Vadar knew what her mistake had been this time! She had been so focused and intent on simply ridding the world of the Ring that she had forgotten to consider love! And love might just be the thing that would save Frodo this time around.

“ Well, congratulations are in order!”, a deep, distorted voice called from the shadow, “I will be honest, my dear Vadar, I did not think you would end up beating me”.

“Morgoth!”, the lady turned around to greet her guest,” Always glad to hear your lack of faith in my skills. I told you it would happen, the hobbits have beaten your dark prodigious child…”

“I will admit I thought you’d gone mad this time, picking such a fragile race to bear my ring of evil, but now I see the errors of my ways!”

“Yes, indeed, you were mistaken, my Lord.”

The shadowy figure crept out of the dark and approached the beautiful goddess as she stood near her precious lake. Morgoth reached with his hand to touch the glowing black hair of the lady. He whispered in her ear:

“Now, I suppose this little game of ours comes to an end. We can finally move on to something more than this childish game.”

_ Flirtatious as ever,  _ she thought. Their little game indeed… For a thousand billion years now she had been in love with this man. Although she belonged to another, she desired Morgoth more than anything she had ever wanted in her infinite existence. He was the cool breath that sparked the stars, the abyss that made the universe. This competition, as she now came to realize, was simply her way of winning him over. In his gaze, she could see that he now desired her just as she had. She could be happy with him now, he belonged to her.

However, this happiness did not feel right. It was not hers to take just yet. She still had to do this again before she could rest with her lover.  _ One more time _ . And this time she would get it right.

“Oh Morgoth, you cannot imagine how happy you have just made me, but” she looked back to the lake as she spoke,” I feel my work is not over yet.”

“Whatever do you mean, my Love? You’ve won! You’ve won me already. You need not to prove yourself any further.”

“It is not for you, dearest. I must do it for Frodo. He deserves a happy ending, just like ours!”

Vardar had spoken with such softness that Morgoth could not help but swoon. Creating another reality would be costly in time and would surely not be worth it simply for  _ one little hobbit,  _ yet, with this warm and new feeling in heart, he decided he would indulge her. They would both once again create the world, evil and good, and they would once again battle out which side would win.

“I shall see you again once it is all over, my love”, Morgoth affirmed with a smile.

Vardar smiled back as she watched him join the shadows once again and went back to work. She thought long and hard about what she could do differently this time. Of course, she had to keep Frodo and Bilbo since they were bearers but… what could she add or change?

Suddenly it hit her!  _ She knew exactly what to do _

~

Thorin Oakenshield was not the kind of dwarrow to mourn. 

He battled his grief away by launching himself at his enemies. He would turn his pain into rage to fuel every combat he’d ever done. And yet, this time, he could not do that. As he lay, chest pierced by the weapon of Azog, he felt too weak to fight away the sadness that he felt when Bilbo’s hazel eyes practically begged him to stay alive. He knew he was dead. No one could recover from the wound he had suffered, but he still mourned the fact that he would have to leave Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit he’d grown to love.

As he floated into the abyss of what he could only assume was the way to the afterlife, he could only remember the tears in Bilbo's eyes and yet, he could do nothing to ease them. At least he knew Erebor was won back. Azog was dead and surely the eagles would finish off the rest of the Orcs with the armies. Despite his regrets, he would rest in peace knowing that his people could now live forever in the Lonely Mountain. 

_ He was fine with his fate _

But, everyone knows that fate is something unknown to those who are affected by it. And so, just as Thorin Oakenshield was about to reach the great beyond, he felt a warm hand grab onto the collar of his armor. He immediately felt that same hand then pull him backward and yank him away from the sweet light of death 

_ Not this time, Thorin  _

That was the last thing he heard before he was right back into the arms of none other than Bilbo Baggins, Master Burglar of the Shire, alive. He gasped as he took his first breath and the teary-eyed Hobbit nearly yelled out in surprise. Bilbo looked at Thorin with round eyes as the other coughed rather intensely while sitting up but immediately jumped on him in a tight embrace. 

“Oh, Valar! Thorin Oakenshield you Great Oaf Under The Mountain, I thought you were dead! How could you let Azog get you like that?! We could’ve lost you forever”, Bilbo cried with his face buried in thorin’s hair.

“I thought so too, Master Burglar…”, Thorin replied, still in shock to be still of this world.

As the hobbit continued to sob and hug the dwarven king, they were joined by Fili, Kili, Tauriel, and the rest of the company. Balin and Dwalin were the first to join in on the hug and the rest followed, except for his nephews and the elf, who all watched the scene in amazement, but also felt the bubbling fear in their stomachs. Thorin met the gaze of his nephews, one of which he had  _ seen _ very dead a mere moments before his own passing. Both of them, in fact, were meant to be dead, Tauriel having experienced the pain of believing her dwarven prince passed away before her very eyes. All four of them looked at each other knowing that what had just occurred was unnatural, and yet, they could not help but be so overwhelmingly happy to be alive. They feared that their new life was a gift from darkness rather than light...


	2. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up, peeps  
> I hope yall will enjoy this chapter because ya know, there's a bit of romance in this one since it's not really exposition anymore. Comments, ideas and kudos are all welcome and they mean the world to me!

Bilbo could not even begin to express how blissfully grateful he was that Thorin was alive. He’d seen the dwarf be impaled by the blade of the pale orc and his heart had stopped at that moment. Right now, he could still not believe that the king had somehow managed to cheat death in such a manner. Mere minutes ago, he had watched the light leave the eyes of his- No not his! He’s not mine- of Thorin and, with that light would go a part of Bilbo’s heart. A part of his heart that Thorin occupied as a very dear friend, of course. 

And yet, here he stood, Thorin Oakenshield, ready again to be King Under the Mountain! Distracted by his relief, he was pulled away from his thoughts by a very concerned Oin who had just seemed to remember his role as healer of the Company.

“Yer highness! Are y’a feeling a’right? Let me see to yer wounds”, the dwarf started to grab at Thorin’s clothes to check on the wound. However, once uncovered, his chest bore not even the faintest mark of injury. Sure, old scars covered the king’s oh so delicious chest but nothing new even alluded to the fact that he had just been very much impaled by a sadistic giant orc. “Well… unless my eyes are starting to fail me… I’d think my skills are not needed here either”, Oin continued.

“What do you mean either?” Bilbo asked Oin as he turned his gaze away from Thorin.

“Oh, it’s simply since the same strange thing happened when I went to check on the boys”, Oin nodded in the direction of Fili and Kili. “They were stabbed by orcs too, yet there’s nothing to show for it.”

Tauriel added, “ What Master Oin says is the truth, I saw Kili get… I saw it happen to Kili too.” The hesitation in relieving, even if only in memory, what she’d seen seemed to betray her intentions to pretend she still felt nothing for the dwarf. It was a strange sight, Bilbo thought, to watch an elf, this ethereal race of creatures that seemed always so graceful and unbothered by feelings, struggle with such a thing. Perhaps she was holding back these affections for Kili in the name of old race animosity, given that elves and dwarves infamously did not get along. Although, somehow, he felt that was not the reason why Tauriel wanted to distance herself from Kili. Bilbo felt more as though it had to do with her image of herself. She was an elven warrior, a female among troups of male elves, and perhaps she had felt forced to distance herself from anything that could associate her to her status as a woman, a status that made her different from other soldiers in a way that she did not like. Perhaps loving a man in her eyes reminded her of the femininity she had fled. 

However, that was none of Bilbo’s business. The hobbit simply wished that she would come to accept Kili’s love since she seemed to be the moon and the stars to him.

He stood back as the other dwarves helped Thorin up from the ground. The king hugged his nephews with a beaming smile before he turned to face Bilbo. “ Once again, I owe you an apology, Master Baggins,” he said, looking at the halfling with shame in his eye, “ I was wrong about you. You did Erebor a great favor by not letting me have the Arkenstone in my ill state of mind. I’m deeply sorry for what I said and did to you.”

“Oh, Thorin, you know I could never hold you accountable for that. You were not yourself! There’s nothing to forgive!” Bilbo said sincerely.

“No, what I did was unacceptable and you did not deserve that!”, the Dwarf grabbed Bilbo by his shoulders and hugged him as though it was the last thing he’d ever do.

The hobbit giggled slightly as the air was being forced out of his lungs by this immense dwarf and said, “Okay, okay, I forgive you! Is that enough for your royal self to stop feeling bad?”

Thorin did not answer but simply gave the hobbit the warmest of smiles, one that could melt all of the gold that Erebor contained, and Bilbo’s cheeks took the shade of a dark crimson as this beautiful and magnificent dwarf looked down at him. Bilbo had not seen that expression on Thorin’s face very often, and most of the time, he’d seen it directed at other members of the Company but he knew it was one of his favorite things about Thorin. He radiated light and strength with a dash of tenderness than the hobbit could never resist.

Throughout their journey, Bilbo had noticed how much he paid attention to Thorin. His muscles, his piercing blue eyes, his flowing black hair streaked with grey; Bilbo could never get enough of them. He had never been so fascinated by anyone in his life, not even back in the Shire. Bilbo was a hobbit of habits and simple pleasures, never getting lovers or other frivolous things because he simply did not care for them. And yet, when he’d heard the deep thrum of Thorin’s voice when he sang the woes of his people, of Erebor, in front of his fireplace, he could not help but feel completely pulled towards this man.

Thorin then turned to the rest of the Company.“ Let us regain Erebor, my friends!”, he roared and it was followed by a sonorous victory cry. They then set off to return down to the mountain where they would help clear out the rest of the enemy and celebrate their return home. Bilbo happily tagged along, staying close to the king all laughed and cheered.

~

Gandalf was among the dwarves, elves and men who had fought so bravely when Bilbo yelled out to him, pointing at the rest of the company that was well and alive. The wizard felt relief course through his body. He had feared, just as Bilbo had, that some would not make it. It was Thorin who approached him first, profusely apologizing for his madness from before, an apology that the wizard was more than glad to accept.

The King Under The Mountain then turned his attention to Bard, who was not too far from Gandalf and offered his apologies a thousand times and affirmed his promise would be kept this time. He began by offering shelter to the people of the town within the walls of Erebor, especially considering the cold winter months that would be upon them soon. Bilbo smiled at that because it was yet another reminder that Thorin was truly back from this sickness.

“Thank you very much, Your Majesty, and I shall take you up on that offer. My people are in great need of a place to go after that damned dragon destroyed basically any shelter we could have for the moment. I hope this is the beginning of a great friendship between Laketown and Erebor”, the dragon slayer replied gratefully.

“ Of course, Master Bard, nothing would make me happier than for both of our cities to thrive together as they once did,” Thorin added. Bard then turned to speak with Bilbo, the Arkenstone in hand. “I believe I should hand this back to you since we have finally come to an agreement, Master Baggins.”

With the Arkenstone back in his possession, he looked sheepishly at Thorin, not wanting to hold him back from his birthright but terrified that this would plunge him back into his sickness. The king seemed just as uncomfortable as Bilbo in the presence of the stone. “We shall hide it into the deepest parts of the mountain so that it can never be found again… I do not need a shiny rock to tell me I’ve earned my place as a king!”, Thorin spoke gravely with a bit of pride. Bilbo instantly felt relieved that what he’d feared hadn’t happened.

~

The next day, a humble banquet was held within the walls of Erebor. The first day had been spent gathering the sick and the wounded and, unfortunately, disposing of the dead in an honorable fashion. They had buried men, elves, and dwarves next to each other in marked graves so that the friendship between species would remain even in death.

Inside the walls of the mountain, they had gathered all the ale they could find (some was from the secret underground reserve of Erebor, which had somehow remained just as good after so many years), as well as meat and they danced and sang the night away.

Sitting on a log, Bilbo grinned to himself while watching the dwarves dance. His heart warmed at the sight of Kili and Tauriel, who sat so very close to each other while they chatted. The hobbit might already be 50 years of age, but he thought his vision still accurate enough to see that both of them held hands under the table they were seated at.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Thorin plopped down next to him, offering him a mug of ale. “Enjoying yourself, Master Baggins?”, he asked cheerily. Bilbo chuckled, “You know, Your Highness, after all that we’ve been through, I think it would be fitting if you’d start calling me Bilbo.”

Thorin nodded. “Perhaps you are right, but I will only do so if you accept to call me Thorin in return, Bilbo,” he answered with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow. Once again, the hobbit felt his skin burning and could only reply with a short nod before taking a sip of ale, for fear that his voice would simply break from speaking in such a state of nervousness. The king laughed heartily at that and gave Bilbo a soft pat on the back, perhaps letting his hand linger on the hobbit a little longer than needed, which said hobbit did not mind one bit.

“ I have something for you, a thank you for helping in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain,” Thorin added. He held out his closed hand and opened it to reveal a small bead made of silver. “Oh Thorin, it’s beautiful! Thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that for me!”, Bilbo said, moved by the gesture, “what is it ?”

“It’s a bead for your hair! It means that you are a friend to dwarves, a Bâhukhazâd! You have earned your place among us… here let me braid your hair so that I may put it there,” the king clarified. He then proceeded to carefully braid a tuft of Bilbo’s golden-brown locks to then put the bead in it. “Just as I thought, it looks beautiful on you,” he added absentmindedly. If Bilbo thought he couldn’t blush more than he already was just with the contact with Thorin, being called beautiful by this man was enough to do that. The king had been so gentle and soft with his hair that he could not help but to crave it more.

As the others continued to dance all around the halls, Thorin added in what seemed almost like a shy tone, “Bilbo, what do you plan to do now that the quest is over?” The hobbit's eyes went round and big. What could this imply? “ Well, I suppose I should probably go back to the Shire… Go by back to my little old life…” he said this with a bit of sadness in his voice. “You know, if you would feel inclined to it, you could stay in Erebor with us… at least for the winter. I feel as though the Company would be far too sad to see you go so soon and I-... I feel as though I could greatly benefit from having you by my side during these uncertain times… that is if you do not mind it. I know you probably miss your home…” Thorin explained in almost a whisper by the end of his speech. Bilbo beamed. Thorin Oakenshield wanted him to stay… One should indulge a king if he asked only that, especially when the king is this absolutely gorgeous man with the bluest of eyes and beefiest of arms. It seemed as though Bilbo spent too much time with that thought and Thorin looked more sheepish by the second, believing he had made the hobbit uncomfortable. But, just before he could add to what he’d just said, Bilbo chimed, “I would absolutely be delighted to stay in Erebor for a while.” Thorin could not hold back the grin that the answer pushed out of him and he took the hobbit in for a big hug. “You will not regret it, Bilbo! We will all help restore Erebor to its former glory and you will get to see it as I knew it before!”, he said with the fire of a thousand stars.

The next morning, when Bilbo explained to Gandalf that he would not join him for the journey back, the wizard simply smiled knowingly and left Erebor with the Elves instead.


	3. A year later

A little over a year had passed since the battle of the five armies, and yet, it felt like so much more than that to Thorin. In the first year, everything had been so hectic; the dwarves had rebuilt and fixed the entirety of the hall of Erebor, they had given the people of Laketown their help and resources, and there was so much to see! The King Under The Mountain was utterly overwhelmed but he could not be happier to be back, ruling the halls of his ancestors. 

Of course, another thing that had made the whole ordeal easier was a little hobbit that always made sure to help out in the kitchen, in the gardens, and in legislation. Even though he was not a dwarf, Bilbo’s advice and support to Thorin had been more than useful. He was the one who organized the regrowth of crops to help feed both Erebor and Laketown and Thorin could not be prouder of his hobbit.

Yes indeed, even though Bilbo had only planned to stay throughout the winter, he ended up accepting Thorin’s offer to reside permanently with the people of the mountain. He felt a sense of purpose here, as he’d once revealed to Thorin. However, it would be a lie to say that Bilbo had not gone back to the Shire. In fact, he had made a trip there during the summer of that year to make sure his things were in order. It was a good thing he did because, as soon as he’d made it back, he came to understand that people had simply assumed he’d been dead, killed off on his little adventure. As his dear cousin Drogo informed him, the people of the Shire had even tried to auction off his belongings but that Drogo had prevented them from doing so, reminding them all of how long a quest could last and how often his mother, Belladonna Took, herself had disappeared for years at the time while she was alive. 

And so, Bag End had been safe all this time. However, Bilbo came to the sad realization that he could still not keep it since he would be heading back to Erebor soon with some personal things. He decided then to offer the property to his beloved cousin, who could live there with his wife, Primula, already round with child. It was perfect.

Bilbo had always felt guilty for never settling down and having a family in Bag End. After all, it was such a big home, with many rooms for children that he could’ve used, had he had some little fauntlings. Well… considering his preference, it was quite evident why that had never happened. Nonetheless, he was glad to leave it to Drogo. He could make it a beautiful home for his family and Bilbo would stay in peace in Erebor knowing his home was well taken care of!

And so, after saying his goodbyes and packing up the few things he wished to bring with him from the Shire, Bilbo set on his way back home to Erebor. And considering how many obstacles they’d had to face on their initial journey, the hobbit was not surprised to find out that this time, it took much less time to get to the Lonely Mountain. 

He even stopped by Rivendell on his way, for old times’ sake. Lord Elrond was happy to replenish his food supplies before he headed back out again, and Bilbo was most grateful for it since Lembas was starting to get quite boring for the tastebuds. 

When he’d come back, Thorin had greeted him personally, helping him bring in his things while listening to his tale of travel. 

And now again, winter was rolling around, Bilbo’s second winter at the King’s side, and Thorin would have it no other way. He had to admit he had deeply feared that the hobbit would not come back to Erebor after reaching the Shire, even though he’d been explicitly told by said hobbit that this trip was back and forth. The king feared that, once in the Shire, Bilbo would realize how much he missed his chair, his books, his home and would simply settle back into Bag End. Yet, here he was, the little hobbit, still by his side to help him serve his people.

As he thought back onto these events, Oin came into his study, followed by Balin and the two princes. They seemed rather excited. Fili spoke first, “Uncle, we have an idea for you.”

“Fili, I’ve told you already, we are not organizing a wild boar racing competition. They are extremely dangerous and completely unnecessary. It’s enough that you got your brother to go along with that ridiculous idea and I don’t need Oin and Balin joining your cause!” Thorin spoke sternly.

“Oh, no actually, the boys are onto something this time, Thorin!” Balin chimed in.

“Oh really? And what is this marvelous new idea of yours, prince Fili?”

“Well, surely you remember that, before Erebor fell, there was a special event held in the middle of winter, correct?”

“Do you mean the Solstice Ball?” Thorin questioned.

“Yes! Yes! Precisely, even though Kili and I were but wee little things back then, we remember how beautiful it was when, for a night, all of the dwarves of neighbouring kingdoms would gather here, in the heart of the mountain, for a night of frivolous fun and dancing!” Fili continued.

“And what of it?” Thorin pushed.

This time, it was Kili who spoke, “Well, we thought, since Erebor is stable again, that we could bring back that tradition! Think of how much fun it would be, Uncle!” 

Thorin shook his head dismissively, “We cannot think of frivolity when we’ve barely been back for a year, boys. I still have much to do to restore our kingdom back to what it was.”

“But Uncle! Frivolity is exactly the thing that will bring back the spirit of Erebor! It will be just as before”, Kili said. Balin came forward again, “He’s right, laddie, a bit of fun wouldn’t hurt! Everyone’s been working so hard this last year and a ball would be a sign that all this effort is paying off.”

The old dwarf then leaned in, “And it goes without saying that a ball is a perfect opportunity to get romantic with someone we fancy.”

Thorin blushed lightly at that. Romantic… He would quite like to see Bilbo in beautiful clothes and jewels and proceed to dance the night away with him. Perhaps, they could even elope to a balcony and the king would finally have the opportunity to properly tell him how he felt. Of course, it wasn’t like he didn’t speak to the hobbit and didn’t have an opportunity to do so but they were both so busy and the circumstances never felt right. One can’t really say, “ Oh yes thank you for that report on the food supplies, by the way, I’ve been in love with you for the past two years!” No that wasn’t right, he needed an opportunity… an opportunity that the Solstice Ball could provide! He looked up from his reflections at the group and said “ Perhaps… perhaps you are right, boys. We need some more fun things happening in Erebor and that ball might be just what we need!”

The boys looked at each other with a knowing grin and ran to start the preparations. Balin smiled too and excused himself from the room to go join the boys. Oin, however, stayed with him, a pensive look on his face. He stayed silent, almost as if he dared not speak his mind. “You seem troubled, my friend,” Thorin inquired.

“I am, indeed, Your Majesty… You see, the young princes have confided in me about something that happened on the day of the Great Battle.”

“And what might they have said that is troubling you so?”

“Well, you see, they believe they should’ve died in battle…”

“What?! Are they not happy with their lives? What brings them to wish such a morbid thing-“

“No, you misunderstood me, they do not wish they had died then, Your Majesty,” Oin interrupted,” they meant that they did not think they would survive the injuries they suffered… to be perfectly frank, I believe the same too, even if you.” Thorin knew Oin was right. He had been impaled through his stomach, and so had Fili and Kili according to both witness accounts and his own. That’s not the type of thing you just walk off. Especially with no scar or recovery to speak of. He had been so focused on the work to do in Erebor with his return as king that he had brushed the concern at the back of his mind.

“I understand your concern, my friend. It is quite the anomaly and you are right to think that. Even I thought I was going to die that day. I remember bits and pieces of my unconscious state but not enough to give you a clear answer,” Thorin said in a serious tone.

“Your Majesty, I fear dark magic is at work here! What if this comes at a price far greater than we can pay!”, Oin added. The king could not come up with anything to counter that. He was right, perhaps this was dark magic at work. 

However, in his doubt, he heard a voice, the same voice that pulled him from death

There is no price to pay on what is a gift

Thorin repeated those words in a whisper and, although he did not fully understand it, it was enough to ease his troubled mind. He did not feel a darkness into his veins, he did not feel magic that corrupts in his blood. He felt safe.

The king looked Oin in the eyes and simply stated, “I believe we can’t do anything about it now, my friend, so, should there ever be an issue, it shall be dealt with then. Oin, despite his worry, couldn’t help but agree. After all, they couldn’t do much now. It would be hardly inappropriate to look into ways of solving the issue of your king and his heirs being alive.

~

That night, Bilbo wanders around the Erebor, unable to find sleep. It is not the kind of sleeplessness that is absolutely unbearable but it happens to Bilbo once in a while, and tonight is such an occasion. He wanders the halls, thinking of how his new life is going, of all, he will do in the morning. He comes to a stop when he sees a light-up room, which would be a bit strange in the dead of night. He peaks into what he recognizes as a rather large sitting room with pelts on the floor and wooden benches that face a warm fire. He notices a figure sitting on said benches and recognizes Thorin’s unmistakable mane, black with streaks of gray and adorned with different braids and beads. The hobbit decides to keep him company and walks into the room. “Hello Thorin,” he almost whispers when he gets within Thorin’s peripheral vision,” Can’t sleep either?”

“Oh, hello to you too, Bilbo,” the king responded, almost shocked by the other’s presence, “yes, I’ve had much to think about tonight and simply can’t seem to fall asleep.” The hobbit wondered what was going on inside Thorin’s beautiful mind. “What has been on your mind tonight then?” He asked.

“Well, I suppose I should tell you since it will be announced tomorrow… there will be a Solstice Ball this year.” Bilbo cocked his head to the side, clearly indicating that he had no clue what a Solstice Ball was and so Thorin clarified, “The Solstice Ball is a yearly event that used to be held in Erebor before it fell… There would be a feast of proportions beyond reality, to which all dwarves of Middle-Earth were invited, and the night would continue with dancing in the great hall. I’ve always held a particular fondness for this occasion since my mother loved it so. It was there that she met my father and fell in love with him.”

Bilbo looked at the King with dreamy eyes. A ball… he’d never been to a ball! It sounded like such a grandiose affair! And he certainly wouldn’t mind seeing Thorin all wrapped up in fancy princely attire, a sight to behold. Perhaps the two of them could even dance and… Oh, he shouldn’t get his hopes too high. After all, the chances of Thorin seeing him as anything other than a friend would be slim. After all, being attracted to the same gender was quite a rare occurrence within hobbits, probably the same for dwarves. Not even counting for the fact that they were not even the same species. And even if Thorin somehow ended up loving him back, he certainly wouldn’t stay with him… he’d need a dwarf or dwarrowdam of high social status so as to not cause gossip or uproar among his people… Oh well, in any case, a friend is probably all he’d ever be in Thorin’s eyes. The thought made Bilbo’s heart grow cold and his expression must’ve shown it somehow because, after the slight silence, the king inquired about his thoughts.

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about,” Bilbo lied, “ The story of your parents was sweet yet a gentle reminder that I’ve never settled down myself… I’ve always been fine on my own but I suppose the loneliness was meant to catch up with me one day or another.”

“Well it is nothing to worry about,” Thorin began, “I always thought I would be alone forever, and yet here I am, 197 years old, and in-“ He interrupted himself. “In new spirits of hope now that my kingdom is back,” he finished awkwardly, almost as if it wasn’t the original ending of his sentence.

Bilbo smiled at that and Thorin added, “Truly, you must not give up. Love tends to be a mysterious thing that finds us when we least expect it.”

A burst of laughter erupts from the hobbit as he hears this. “I never would’ve taken you for a poet, Thorin!”

The king’s lips curled up softly as he looked back at the fire. “ I suppose when one is faced with death as I have, it gives some perspective.” At that, Bilbo sobered up a bit and could not help but be entranced by the king’s gaze. 

He seemed… different. And not in a bad way. It was almost as if Thorin had gained wisdom beyond the ages and was full of peace. Bilbo supposed it might have to do with the recovery of Erebor

The hobbit remembered what the king had looked like when he first met him. His eyes had been wild with pain, rage, and grief and now, they seemed to almost shine of a loving glow as the flames reflected on them. Bilbo felt drawn to him. His soul yearned for contact with this magnificent man and yet… he felt he couldn’t do that. He could not jeopardize their friendship like this. 

But then, those enchanting blue eyes were on him again. He felt the love, the fullness of his being and he was enthralled. It seemed that Thorin reciprocated this strange attraction and he looked on as Bilbo got closer and closer without saying a word. The hobbit could not help it, and before he knew it, he had pressed his lips against Thorin’s.

It was perfect.

Everything about Thorin’s lips felt right. They were warm and slightly chapped but inviting and… and they were moving against his, meeting what had started as a peck with force and need. Thorin began demanding more, pressing a hand into the other’s hair, inching them ever closer. Bilbo wanted this moment to last forever… 

Suddenly, he felt his trousers getting a tad bit too tight and pulled back at the realization. The spell broke and Bilbo regained what little sense he had. He looked at Thorin with round eyes, feeling the shame of it all flush his cheeks. The king smirked and he simply could not handle the weight of what he’d just done. 

“Good night, Thorin,” the hobbit said quickly as he ran to the door. What a night.

~

It all made sense now to Thorin. Bilbo was his One! His soulmate! After 200 years almost of solitude, he was beginning to believe he was one of the dwarves that simply did not have one. Oh, but the kiss had made it all so clear. As clear as day, he’d felt the “spark” his people spoke so often about. His heart could not steady because, on top of that, he now knew that Bilbo returned his love. The poor hobbit had been so shy, so fragile in his kiss, it was adorable and he had even fled the scene after the fact.

Of course, Thorin did not want to force him to do anything and had simply been glad to enjoy Bilbo’s company and lips that night so he would be patient. 

Now, he really couldn’t wait to see what morning brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, I'm back again with a new chapter! thank you so much for the kudos!   
> Ahhhh they finally kissed! and here I was thinking I could actually do slow burn for once... who was I kidding lol  
> Btw, I didn't really make up Thorin's age for this fic, he actually was 195 years old during the events of The Hobbit, which I think is just perfect because that means he has just as many years left to live as Bilbo does, according to their respective ages and life expectancies. Anyways, I was definitely inspired by another fanfic I read on here called Until The Stars   
> Are All Alight (A Retelling of Cinderella) by Prince_Ofluff for the idea of having a ball in my story. I highly recommend it!


	4. Preparations

In the next few weeks, one could really feel the excitement buzzing through the halls of the mountain. The invitations for the Solstice Ball were already being sent out and the announcements were made to the people of Erebor, who all could simply not wait to reminisce the past with this event. This ball was, to the people, truly a sign that they were getting back all that they had lost.

It had been a rough past couple of decades for Ereborians since their numbers had greatly gone down. It doesn’t really help when, first, a huge chunk of the population had been reduced to charred bits or decrepit corpses after a bloody dragon takes over a mountain you inhabit and, then thousands die of hunger and exposure while seeking refuge since said-dragon has rendered homeless and, finally, another couple of thousand of your men get slaughtered in a crazy attempt to reclaim Moria, which had been infested with Orcs and goblins for quite a while. That sort of thing will really do a whole lot for population control. In fact, very few dwarves around the realm could claim to be Ereborians, born to the Lonely Mountain. Of course, when they’d heard the news of their homeland being taken back by none other than Thorin, their crown prince, most could not believe it. The king’s sister, princess Dís began organizing those who wanted to leave the IronHills to go back to Erebor. Some brought with them the families they’d made and some chose to remain. In the end, around 2,000 dwarrows made the journey back to live in the halls of their ancestors.

Thorin very much understood the excitement for this event. He was actually surprised that they’d be able to host it so shortly after the battle. After all, this was only their second winter back in Erebor and he would have thought they would not be ready for that kind of thing just yet.

But, here he was, getting measured by the court tailor who would make him a ball outfit worthy of a king. He stood still as the young dwarf, whom he remembered was called Édin, circling him with a measuring tape and a small handbook in which he took notes of what he was observing. Édin was not a born Ereborian but he had married a young dwarrowdam that was but a wee child when Smaug had attacked. The tailor remembered how his wife had cried the day Erebor was back into the hands of dwarves and he simply did not have the heart to deprive her of the joy of living in her homeland. And so, he had moved with her, travelling with Lady Dís’ caravan towards the Lonely Mountain to build a new life together. Said tailor then began to explain to his king his new vision.

“Your Majesty, I have had the most important revelation about your wears for the Ball.”

“Oh, and do tell, what is that?”

“Well, your wardrobe mostly consists of black and greys. Am I correct, Your Majesty?”

“I suppose you are right… the previous tailor said it complimented my hair well!”, Thorin said, a bit confused.

“That is where he was wrong!”, Édin blurted out sassily, almost as if it was pure instinct. He then caught himself, “Oh, not that it does not suit you, Sire! Black and grey are very fine and strong tones but they are, dare I say, a tad bit basic considering the even coming up…”

“Then, what is it that you suggest, tailor?”

“Oh well… Your Majesty, forgive me for my straightforwardness but you have a beautifully unique shade of blue in your eyes! And I happen to believe I saw a cloth with that exact shade in the markets of Dale yesterday, and, with your permission, of course, I would like to make your Solstice Ball outfit out of that cloth!”

Thorin had never really been one to pay attention to appearances, especially the way he dressed. He normally would not care how he would present himself aside from his stance, which showcased all the pride and power of royalty, but, this time, he wanted to look good for the Ball. He wanted to look elegant and dazzle everyone in attendance. Well not everyone, really just one person. He wanted to look good for Bilbo, wow him with his looks just as much as the little hobbit did for him. He wanted to look worthy of him when he would ask for his hand in marriage.

“I trust your sense, Master Édin,” Thorin replied with a nod towards the other dwarf. This seemed to please immensely the tailor, who was thrilled to get the king’s approval in letting his inspiration out. “Thank you, Your Majesty, it will be an honor for me to see your wear what I craft,” the tailor smiled uncontrollably as he spoke. 

After he was done taking the measures, Édin bowed his head to the king and took his leave. Meanwhile, Thorin was lost in his thoughts. He had made his decision… After months of tentative flirting and courting with Bilbo, he would finally ask for his hand in marriage. They had not been able to see each other quite so often since their first kiss since Thorin had been so busy with preparations for the ball but they had had their moments… stolen kisses in empty hallways where perhaps hands roamed in places that weren’t decent out of wedlock… cuddles under thick furs in front of a warm hearth in the dead of night… just thinking about it made Thorin giddier than any dwarf his age should ever be. Once Bilbo became his consort, they would finally share a room, a bed where Thorin could properly make love to the little hobbit.

In any case, for now, he had to focus on making sure everything would go smoothly during the ball. He had already sent out the invitation (he’d gotten positive answers quite quickly too), he’d put Bombur in charge of the feast, Fíli in charge of decorations and placement along with his mother, and Fíli… well the lad hadn’t exactly been given a task since he’d been quite distracted for the last year. The young prince would only be in the mountain to do his princely duties but he would sneak off whenever possible to go meet with his beloved she-elf.

Now, with only two weeks before the ball, he was quite nervous and busy. 

Collecting himself, Thorin decided to head down to the forge to continue his special project. As anyone could tell you, dwarrows have a very strict rule when it comes to asking for one’s hand in marriage. Not only did the dwarrow in question have to forge himself a ring and a bead for the ceremony, but it was also crucial that, when proposing, they offer a token of their love, usually something they’d crafted themselves and that would be symbolic of their relationship. 

For this occasion, Thorin had decided to do something completely different. For a while now he’d been teaching himself how to work with glass, something similar to metal in its creation yet entirely foreign to the kings. His project was ambitious but he was sure he could do it. In fact, he was almost done but still needed to work out the details in time for the event. 

As he walked to the forge, he passed Bilbo and Fíli, who seemed to be discussing the possibility of flowers among the decorations. It was totally non-dwarvish but Bilbo seemed adamant that it could be a symbol for the rebirth of the kingdom, which Fíli seemed to be agreeing with. When the king made eye-contact with the hobbit, the small creature smiled warmly and sent a friendly wave his way, which Thorin returned. Oh Mahal, Bilbo was going to be the end of him. He radiated sun and happiness like nothing he’d ever seen and the thought of the hobbit being finally his in two weeks time only made him quicken his pace to the forge to finish his token.

~

Bilbo was in the middle of what would probably be considered a verbal essay on the importance of having flowers at a ball when he saw Thorin pass him in the halls. Oh Yavanna, that dwarf was absolutely divine… he simply could not get enough of him. And yet he felt he could never have him. 

It was clear now that perhaps Bilbo was not the only one with an attraction towards the other, seeing as Thorin would often grab him and kiss him senseless in a few secretive places, ever since the hobbit had kissed him first. Of course, the newfound intimacy was welcome but, deep down, Bilbo was riddled with fear about it. What if this was just a fling to Thorin? After all, they hadn’t really talked about it, about their feelings and intentions after the facts. They were both so exhausted and busy that the stolen moments together were often spent in quick passions or tired embraces, both without really any words spoken. And it wouldn’t make sense for Thorin to love him, Bilbo Baggins, lowly hobbit of the Shire! He could have anyone! He was a king and a powerful one at that. Surely, the people would not take well to their leader loving or even, Bilbo blushed at the idea, marrying someone outside of their race. 

Yet, no matter how much anxiety those questions have him, he did not dare ask them to Thorin. He preferred the uncertainty that allowed hope rather than the truth that could be his salvation just as much as his ticket to eternal suffering.

He did love Thorin very much, more than words could ever convey. But a hobbit’s heart is a fragile little thing and the thought of potentially breaking it into a million pieces did not appeal to Bilbo all that much.

Once Thorin was out of sight, the hobbit continued his conversation with Fíli. He cleared his throat before stammering out a bit, “Well, I know it doesn’t really match the colors of the banners and everything, but don’t you think a great bouquet of lotuses would be perfect as center to the feast?”

“Bilbo, I am a dwarf, I have no idea what even is a lotus!”, the blond dwarf argued.

“Fine, I’ll go to Dale tomorrow to try and buy one to show you! I know this celebration is a lot for your people, and I don’t mean to intrude at all, so don’t feel forced to agree with me. It is up to you and what you think is best, even though I was perhaps insistent on that.”

“It’s no problem, Bilbo. I’m the one who asked what I could do to perhaps include hobbit style into this. Listen, I know you chose to remain in Erebor but I am not dumb… I know you miss the Shire from time to time and I want to make sure you don’t feel too homesick!”

“Oh Fili, you are far too good to me,” Bilbo felt himself tear up at the confession.

“We can’t have you leave Erebor anytime soon! What would we do without you!” Fili added. 

“Oh please, you guys would be just alright without me here”

“As if! We’d have to deal with Uncle’s foul mood!”

“Your uncle’s mood is not foul, he is perfectly agreeable to me, at least when he’s not being pigheaded.”

“Exactly, because you are here now! I believe he’d be utmost disagreeable were you to leave us… You know how much he cares about you…”, Fíli stated while looking at the floor this time. At that, Bilbo flushed a little. He knew Thorin cared about him. He trusted him, he was his friend and they had this… this thing between the two of them… but that didn’t change the fact that Bilbo was scared. 

Scared that he wouldn’t one day.

Bilbo let out a small smile that did not reach his eyes and said, “Yes, of course.” After that, the hobbit left and made his way to Dale, hoping to find some lotus that he could show to Thorin’s nephew. 

Surely they would have that in Dale? They live so close to water after all? Ummm but perhaps they’d be hard to come by considering the cold is upon them

Oh well, he shall just hope that some traveling trader has brought some in then

~

In the evening, Fíli was sitting in the grand hall, table full of papers of orders, when his mother came to him. 

Princess Dís was certainly a beautiful dwarrowdam, even if dwarrowdams weren’t one’s preference. She had soft brown eyes that radiated a kindness beyond words but that shone brighter than the Arkenstone when she was in a heated argument. She had a full and charming blond beard that reached her chest and was braided in a fashion that would put Dori’s to shame. 

On top of being quite the sight to behold, she was also wickedly smart and she could tell when something was wrong. That is exactly why, when she saw her oldest son looking so down and out of it, she decided to go have a chat with him.

“ Fíli, my dear, it is getting quite late. Why don’t you go to sleep for now? You seem tired”, she stated in a motherly tone.

“I have to make sure these are in order, mother! They are to be sent out tomorrow at noon to the merchants. I simply cannot rest now!”, the prince said, almost sighing.

“Well, I’ve seen you go at it for two hours now, and yet the pile doesn’t shrink. Are you certain it is simply the difficulty of the work and not that you are not completely there?”, his mother questioned. She knew him all too well. He had indeed been only staring at those papers for a while now, never able to actually read them as he was supposed to. He was too distracted. He looked up at Dís with a sad expression that she seemed to understand.

“Oh, my darling boy, what is the matter now then?” She asked while rubbing his arm as she sat down next to him.

“I am jealous, mother.”

“Jealous, you say?”

“Yes, jealous,” Fíli spit out, frustrated, “Everyone around me seems to be finding love! Kíli has Tauriel and Uncle Thorin has Bilbo, and yet I have no one to love and to love me back!”

Dís looks incredulously at her first son at the mention of her brother and the hobbit. He noticed it and added, “Oh yes I assure you, mother! There is something between those two. I may not be the smartest dwarrow but I can recognize a look of love when I’ve seen it so often in my brother’s face!”

“Fíli, you are still so young! Not even 20 years have passed since you became of age and you worry you will never find love? Your brother is an early bloomer and you should not compare yourself to him! And your uncle is nearly two hundred years of age and has only just now found happiness! You must not worry like that my dear!” His mother spoke softly.

“I know I am young… I just wish I’d found happiness as the others have, as you and father have.”

“My poor boy, love is an odd little thing, you know? It will find you when you least expect it and it will be the perfect timing. Your One will be someone special and perfect for you, darling. I can feel it!” His mother insisted with a warm smile.

Fíli smiled back, reassured by his mother’s words, “Thank you, mother… now I shall hope that your instincts are correct.” He laughed and his mother gave him a light slap on the arm. “You know I am always right, my boy!”, she said with playful fury.

Fíli felt better already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg yall! i was so excited to write in Fili's perpective in this chapter. I love him so much and i cant wait to write about him and Frodo! For now, enjoy the Thilbo goodness and get pumped for next chapter because itll finally be THE BALL and im warning yall, shit is gonna go down. Truth will be revealed, feelings spilled, a bit of angst for good measure. Fun fact, in my original outline, the ball was supposed to happen in this chapter but god damn did i get sidetracked with details. Also it wouldve been a huge chapter and i dont fw that.


End file.
